Way Back Into Love
by Charlotte011503
Summary: Bella was a popular until one night. She moves to Forks to escape her heartache from the past. She is now an outsider and no longer trusts anyone. When she meets Edward he is determined to change that. But can he help her love again?
1. What Have You Done To Her!

**Hey guys :)**

**I've been reading loads of AH-MAZING twilight fics and it totally got me in the mood to write one myself. This is my first time ever writing a fic so I am kinda scared and hoping that you guys like this and if you do I will put more chapters up ASAP!**

**Title: Way Back Into Love**

**Summary: Bella was a popular until one night. She moves to Forks to escape her heartache from the past. She is now an outsider and no longer trusts anyone. When she meets Edward he is determined to change that. But can he help her love again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character all of which belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

My phone rudely woke me from my restless slumber. I knew exactly who it was, Dr. Banner my psychiatrist. She'd been calling me everyday since my mother's death.

Thinking about my mother's death caused another flood of tears to fall from my already bloodshot eyes. I thought I had cried out all of my tears but obviously I hadn't.

I still remembered my mother's death like it was yesterday. I was a little sceptic at first when she mentioned that we were going shopping. Shopping was my least favourite hobby. And it wasn't to the fact that my mother spent her last living moments in a shopping mall. From that day on I vowed to never step foot in a shopping mall ever again. For that was where my mother was brutally murdered. Phil, her psycho ex-boyfriend decided to end her life.

His black, emotionless eyes still haunted my dreams, when I stared at his face, whilst I was hunched over my mother's limp, lifeless body. I remember the way he looked at me with a sinister smile as if he was proud of what he had done. He was an evil bastard that deserved to rot in jail.

The sounds of Dr. Banner's voice brought me back to the present. "Bella, are you there?"

"Erm, yes, I am. I'm sorry, it's just that your call woke me."

"I'm sorry, Bella. But it's good to hear that you are now sleeping. I was just calling to see how you are? I called your father this morning and he told me he's on his way to Phoenix now and he should be with you shortly. He seems very pleased that you are going to live with him."

"That's good," I said sarcastically. It wasn't that I didn't want to live with my dad, it's just that I didn't want to live _where_ he did. I detested Forks.

My dad, Charlie lived in Forks. It was from that wretched town that my mom escaped with me when I was only a few months old. Although, I used to visit him every summer, until 3 years ago he vacationed with me in California instead. It was in Forks though, where I met Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper. I had so much memories with them from Forks. _I wonder if they still live across the road from Charlie._ I felt that Forks was going to be the new start I needed to help me forget the horrible memories from Phoenix.

"Bella... Bella?" My psychiatrist's shrill voice came from the other end of the line once again, breaking me from my reverie. "I know how you're life has changed dramatically over these past few weeks." _No shit, _I thought to myself. "But, I personally think that Forks might be a good idea.

I rolled my eyes although she couldn't see as we were in the phone. "Yes, maybe." I said a moment later with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll be coming over as well soon, to meet you with your father. But for now goodbye."

I hung up the phone without bothering to say goodbye. I just wasn't in the mood. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I groaned when I caught sight of my reflection as I passed the mirror. I stood in front of it to get a better view of my face.

My usually perfectly styled brown shiny hair now hung limply past my shoulders showing no signs of life. My twinkling brown eyes no longer sparkled when I smiled, although I never even did that anymore. I had dark circles around my eyes from my lack of sleep. To be honest I looked rough.

I knew as soon as I saw Charlie he would notice my significant change to my image. Although, it was to be expected. I honestly missed Charlie and I hadn't seen him since last Christmas and all I wanted was a hug from my dad. I couldn't wait for him to arrive.

After washing myself I went downstairs and placed a chocolate pop-tart in the toaster. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't cry today, for Charlie's sake as well as my own. But this was pointless, as I knew it would be inevitable.

I managed to last a whole hour until the post came. Under all the useless promotional offers on hair removal cream I found a letter addressed to Renee Swan. I never knew the reason why my mom kept Charlie's name after they were divorced. My heart plummeted and before I knew it I was curled up in a ball on the floor and a new flow of tears were falling from my eyes.

A short three taps on the door startled me. I slowly got up and unlocked the door. Charlie stood before me looking just as tired as I was. He still looked exactly the same from when I had saw him last year although his once dark wavy hair now contained small grey tufts of hair. As soon as he saw me crying a surprised look washed over his face and he pulled me into his chest and let me ruin his shirt.

" Bells. It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you now honey." I could feel Charlie rubbing circles into my back. It soothed me and I eventually stopped crying. We made our way to the kitchen and awaited Dr. Banner's arrival.

Charlie sat in the old chair in the corner and looked around the room whilst I sat at the table and finished eating my poptart. Once I'd finished eating Charlie told me all about Forks. From the sounds of it nothing had changed. Rose and Jasper still lived across the road from him, although there were some new people in town. This made me wary, I wasn't good with new people.

"I haven't spoken to the kids," Charlie was saying. "But I'm really good friends with the parents. Esme, the mom helped me with all the renovations at the house, and she designed your room, too. I gotta tell you Bells, it looks amazing. She designed their house too, although it looks like it belongs in Beverly Hills rather than in Forks. Their father, Carlisle, he's a doctor. He's far too good for Forks but Esme likes living in small places with hardly any people. Jake's missed you too."

I nodded at this, and wondered what these new people were like. From Charlie's description they sounded like the perfect family, but my assumptions were always wrong. I looked up at the mention of Jake's name. I remembered the times I would visit Charlie would take me down to Billy's house to see Jacob. He would always be my first crush.

"Hello..." Dr. Banner's voice came from the front door.

"Excuse me," Charlie said. "But who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" He got up in his seat and towered over Dr. Banner's small frame.

"Dad... dad. Calm down, she's my psychiatrist. Hello, Dr. Banner." Dr. Banner was the worst psychiatrist in the history of psychiatrists. Seriously a monkey could do her job better than she did. I blamed her for me still not recovering from my mother's death.

"Yes... so you must be Charlie, Bella's father." She said, before extending her hand for Charlie to take.

"Yes.. I am." He said in a gruff tone and he sat back down.

"So... Bella. As you are moving away from Phoenix, I'll call you every single day to see how you're recovering from your traumatic experience. I'm sure I can help you in everything that you need." Her voice grated on me so much, I tried to make it drift into the background but I couldn't seem to do so. "Have you been taking your medication because if you haven't..."

"Oh, just shut up!" I said, making her jump as my chair slid across the kitchen lino. "Do you seriously know how stupid you sound. You call yourself a psychiatrist, you know nothing!" I don't know what caused my sudden outburst, but it felt good so I carried on some more. "Why don't you get your snooty little ass out of my house and leave me alone." I paused to catch my breath back.

"What? What have you done to her?" She pointed at Charlie. "She used to be a nice girl and listen to me."

"I've done nothing. But I believe her. From what I've seen from these past few minutes your absolutely rubbish. The crap coming from your mouth makes no sense entirely!" _Go Charlie_, I thought to myself. "Now get your crap out of here and I am sure to find Bella a new psychiatrist in Forks, now just leave."

Dr. Banner left with a sigh and when she left Charlie and I both smirked at each other. "Thanks Dad," I said.

He put his arms around me again. "Anytime, kiddo. You ready to go." I nodded at him and went to pick up my stuff from my room. I left my keys inside the front door before locking it, ready for the estate agents to come and sell my old house.

I stepped into the taxi that Charlie had ordered and we made our way to the airport in a haze. The last thing I remembered was getting onto a plane before everything went black.

Charlie must have carried me, God knows how because he was now walking up the path to his house with me in his arms.

"Dad..." I said, my voice was husky from sleeping. "Put me down..." I weakly tried to get out of his arms. The door must have already been opened because he was now carrying me upstairs to my new room. He put me down on the bed and began walking to the door.

I watched him hold his back as if he was in pain but he walked off towards the stairs.

I got up and turned the light on. I blinked several times at the brightness of the room. Charlie was right, Esme had done an amazing job with my room. The walls were painted a soft beige colour which went amazingly well with the deep plum bed covers and curtains. In the middle of the room was a giant bed twice the size of my bed in Phoenix. There was light wood furniture, complete with a desk and a new computer. In the corner of the room was my rocking chair from my baby days it was amazing.

I made my way to the window to admire the view. The view from my bedroom window was one of the good things about Forks. I opened my window and anticipated to see the wonderful view. Instead of the view I was expecting to see, in it's place was a enormous white mansion that looked out of place in Forks. It was about 50 yards away and I could still see the view although the ginormous house obscured the view.

I could see someone on the balcony of the house. It was a boy and he was looking straight at me too. I stood where I was, I so badly wanted to move but it felt as though my feet were glued to the floor. I couldn't see what he looked like, but I could his distinct bronze hair from a mile away. He looked away from me suddenly and made his way back inside the giant mansion. It took me a few minutes to recover.

I made my way to the bed in the middle of my new room and fell asleep. I thought about who Charlie would get to be my psychiatrist. But most of all I wondered who that new boy was...

**Well... what do you think? Yes or no? I'm not sure yet I have written three other chapter but I'm not sure if people like it so if I do get some reviews then yes of course I will upload more. I know that this story seems to be MEGA angsty but trust me it's not. In the coming chapters you meet Emmett who I plan to have lots and lots of humour! So tell me what you think. And... if anyone wants to be my beta reader...?**


	2. I Can Change That!

**Chapter 2**

**Well last time I got some fantastic reviews! Thank you so much, I love all my YouTubers very muchly, as I love my fanfic friends too. Well, by popular demand here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character all of which belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you for CullenGirl95 aka Lexi for beta'ing. Your awesome!**

I woke up to the rising sun shining brightly through my window.

_Wait… sun?_

I got up quickly and ran to the window. Apparently, I must have gotten up too quickly because I stubbed my toe on my desk. I cursed the offending object under my breath and made my way to the window once more.

My earlier assumptions were correct. Above the trees behind the giant house, I could see the sun. It must have been late because it was already high in the sky. I was still angry that I could no longer see the flowing river, or the lush green trees of the forest. All that could be seen now were the tops of the trees and the damn house.

"Bella! Is that you?" Charlie called from downstairs. He must have heard me banging my toe.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm just gonna have a shower and I will be right down." I called down the stairs. I grabbed my toiletries and went into the tiny bathroom at the end of the landing. The bathroom here was much smaller than the one in Phoenix. All it contained was a small shower, a toilet, and a sink in the corner. Esme must have been in here too, because it was neatly decorated with pebbles.

I turned on the shower and quickly undressed. I couldn't wait to get under the steaming water. Oh how wrong I was; I climbed into the shower, but quickly retreated away from it. The water was ice cold and it felt as if I was being frozen.

I grabbed a towel from the rack and stormed to the top of the stairs. "DAD! Why is the water so cold?" I moaned.

"Oh, the Cullen's use a lot of the water supply, it sometimes does that, just let it run a while and it should turn hot again." Charlie responded from the kitchen.

I was fuming; this gave me another reason to hate the people in the big house, and I hadn't even met them yet!

An hour later, and I was fully showered and dressed, though still very pissed at the fact that the shower would be cold every morning. Charlie could tell this and he kept his distance from me.

"So… Bells…" He was leaning up against the counter drinking a cup of coffee. I looked up, acknowledging him, so he continued. "I was thinking about asking Dr. Cullen if he wanted to be your psychiatrist today. What do you think?"

"Isn't he the one who lives at that big house down the road?" I gestured with my hand in the direction of the mansion. Charlie simply nodded. "I'd rather not." I said with a grimace.

"Bells, come on." Charlie whined. "I know you're pissed with them for taking your hot water, but Dr. Cullen is a good man, as is his wife. They have great kids too, Alice for example, I'm sure that you two will be great friends. Although, I'm not too sure about to boys though, they're always getting in trouble, especially Edward. He's always down at the station: I don't even know how Dr. Cullen and Esme, his wife, could've made such a troublemaker."

"Dad, do I have to. Are you even sure that _Dr. Cullen _is even a psychiatrist?" I said picking at my pop-tart.

"I'm not sure, but we'll go visit them once I get back from work, _okay_ honey?" he drawled the word as he placed his cup in the sink and kissed me on the forehead

"Yeah sure, whatever." I mumbled. He looked at me so I gave him an unenthusiastic thumbs up. He wasn't convinced.

He walked out the kitchen door before turning back to me. "I won't be long, two hours maximum. Whatever you do, just please stay out of trouble."

"I promise that I will." I said sincerely, and with that he walked out of the door.

I finished eating my pop-tart and did the dishes. I looked in the refrigerator to see what Charlie had in it. He must have gone shopping because inside was a full fridge of everything that I liked. _This is so unlike Charlie_, I thought to myself. I wondered idly if he had gotten himself a girlfriend.

Seeing as I didn't have to go to the grocery store that left me with nothing to do. I thought about going into the forest so I walked out into the back yard to examine the terrain. Much to my dismay, the sun had gone in and it was now replaced by a cover of gray clouds. I inwardly groaned, but decided I would go for a walk anyway because I was so bored.

I went inside quickly to grab my parka and put on some waterproof boots because I could tell it was going to rain.

I went outside again and made my way to the entrance of the forest. As I was walking through it, a lot of memories from when I was a little girl came to the front of my mind. I remembered playing with Jacob, and Charlie. I decided then that I should go and see Jacob, but not right now because for the first time in weeks I felt comfortable.

I trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest path. The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. It was so welcoming and calm. The feeling of security was all around me when, suddenly, everything changed. My light steps turned to rough stomps on the path. I could no longer hear the tree's swaying movements with the breeze; they were replaced with the sound of snapping twigs being snapped somewhere behind me.

For a second, I could have sworn there was someone following me. It sounded like my footsteps were not alone. I jerked my head to get a quick glimpse of what I thought was a tall man towering over me. My thoughts immediately went to Phil and I was immediately frightened. I began to sprint having no idea where I was going. The light that was left in the sky was now being submerged by deep, gray clouds.

My breathing turned to panting, but and I kept running. I was getting further and further away from the house, but I kept running either way. I stopped briefly and was relieved to hear the trees swaying in the breeze again.

I leaned over and put my head between my knees trying to get my breathing back to a normal pace but it was just no use. I was now even more scared than I was before. I was lost.

I started to make my way back the way I had come. I made cautious footsteps trying my best not to slip over. But being the klutz that I am, I knew that it would inevitably happen. I held my arms out to balance myself and placed my foot on a slippery tree root. My footing slipped and I found myself falling. I'd already broken my promise to Charlie. I had gotten myself into trouble and I was lost. _Great..._ I thought.

I lost all hope and just curled up into a ball and prayed that Charlie or someone would come and find me.

My eyes flashed open when I heard footsteps again. My breathing sped up although I couldn't find it in me to get up. I could hear the footsteps getting closer towards me and the twigs snapping under their footsteps. They were so close to me now.

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I flinched away from their touch and screamed my head off.

"Sshh. I'm not going to hurt you." It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. He sounded like an angel, his voice was so velvety and it immediately made me feel safe. My screaming stopped almost immediately after he had spoken.

I turned to face him, but my face dropped when I caught sight of him. It was the same boy that I had seen last night. I could tell it was him because of his distinct bronze hair. I was mad at him, because of the water thing but I couldn't find it in myself to be mad at him. It was his eyes. His perfect green eyes. They were the most perfect shape and the most beautiful shade of emerald I had seen in my life. Like last night, neither of us could look away from each other.

Again, like last night, he was the first to look away. He looked down at my body and let out a small chuckle. I must have looked a mess; I had no idea how long I'd been out here.

He tentatively held out his hand to help me up. He looked as if he was scared to do so. I looked at his hand confused and then placed my palm in his so he could help me get up.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me once I was standing on my feet.

"I could ask you the same thing to you?" I scolded him. He laughed again. I looked up at him because he was taller than me. I wondered which brother this was. I looked at his clothing; he was wearing black jeans and a gray v-neck shirt with a leather jacket over the top. From what Charlie had told me earlier, I decided that he was the bad-boy.

He cleared his throat. "I was erm... just out here to take a walk.." Something about the way he said that made me think he was lying.

"Yeah... me too." I agreed. "So... where are you going now?" I asked, hoping he would say he was going home so I could follow him.

"I was actually going to a party that way.." He pointed away from the house.

"Oh..." My face dropped and I knew that he saw this.

"Although, I could take you home if you want?" He asked genuinely.

"How? You don't even know where I live?" I asked.

He smirked. "Yes I do." I looked at him confused. "I saw you yesterday. Don't you even remember me at all?" he asked with a slight smirk playing at the corners of his lips. At that moment, I decided that he was cocky and I didn't like that, even if he was so good-looking.

"Urgh... Are you always like this?" I asked feeling a bit pissed off. All I wanted to do was get home. I was sure that Charlie was home already and he was probably worried sick.

"Listen.. do you want to get home or not?" He asked, he looked a bit pissed off too.

Ah snap! I'd angered him. "Yes please." I said in the nicest voice I could in an effort to get him to take me home after all.

"Follow me.." It worked! I followed behind him and we fell into a comfortable silence. He slowed down a bit so now we were walking side by side.

"So you're Chief Swan's daughter then? He hasn't shut up since he found out you would be living with him; what was your name again?" He asked me suddenly.

_Charlie had been excited because I was gonna live with him?_ "Erm.. my name is Bella. What's your name?" I felt like a 5 year old again.

He turned to look at me. "You're a bit shy, aren't you Bella? I'm sure I can change that." He said with a wink. "I'm Edward, by the way." _Edward..._ "So, why did you decide to move in with your dad then?"

I went silent and I could feel a big lump in my throat and the tears prickling my eyes. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from escaping. When I opened them Edward was looking at me again. "It's a long story..." I finally said.

"I have time.." He chuckled.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I gave him a menacing glare and he stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I'm a bit of a prick and have a habit of messing up situations. Anyway, here we are."

And he was right, in front of me I could see my little white house. All the lights were on so Charlie was obviously home.

"Thanks again... Edward." I waved lamely before making my way to my house; surprisingly and he made his way to his mammoth mansion too.

"Hey, Bella." I heard him say. I turned around so that I could face him. "I truly am sorry for what I said earlier."

"I know, Edward. So can we just forget it ever happened okay?" And with that I stalked off to my house to face the wrath of Charlie.

**All you need to do is press that little review button and leave a review. You know, reviews make me very happy! :)**


	3. I Didn't Fuck Her!

**Chapter 3 **

**More reviews which is what I like woop woop! Anyway a little more would be nice lol :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all of which belong to the genius that is Stephanie Meyer**

I ran into my house far too quickly, eager to escape Edward's gaze. I fumbled with my keys before realising that Charlie was already home. I opened the door eagerly and shut it with a loud slam. I leant back against the door and slid down hugging my knees to my chest.

"Bella?" Charlie came running around the corner from the living room with his phone in his hand. "It's okay Billy, she's home now, but thanks anyway." He said into the phone before hanging up. He looked at me and took in my shaking form. "Bella, what happened to you?"

I was still shaken up about today's events and my breathing pace quickened again. All that came out was, "Woods... Lost... Edward..."

Charlie's face went a bright red in anger. "What did that boy do to you?" He said angrily right in my face now. "We're going over there tonight; are there other things I need to talk to his father about?"

Charlie thought that Edward had hurt me. Confusion swept across my face and Charlie noticed this.

"Bella..." he said more softly now. "Tell me, honey. Did he hurt you...?"

I was the one who was angry now, although I knew nothing about this boy I was certain that he would never do anything to hurt anyone, not matter how bad his reputation was. My breathing was fairly close to normal now. "WHAT! NO! Dad, Edward did nothing like that."

"Bells, I know this boy far more than you do..." Charlie said.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen and Charlie followed behind me. I grabbed a glass from the new cupboards and walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice. I poured myself a glass and put the orange juice back and slammed the fridge door harder than necessary. Charlie was watching my every move.

"You may know him much better than I do, but for your information Edward helped me today. I went into the woods..." Charlie opened his mouth to interrupt but I kept talking. "I heard footsteps and it reminded me of... Phil..." I gulped; it was hard to mention his name. "And then I got lost out there until Edward found me. He took me home; in fact, I don't see why you have such a problem with him. I think that he is very... nice." There were other words that I could use to describe Edward, but I didn't want to say them to my father.

"Oh..." Charlie said, looking down. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not me you should apologise to, it's Edward." I said to him.

"I will... For that I will be eternally grateful. We're going to their house after dinner because we need to speak with Dr. Cullen and see if he is able to be your psychiatrist." I nodded and he left the room.

I absentmindedly looked out of the window and saw Edward. He looked so graceful and elegant walking to his car and unlocking it. He must have been going to that party he was going on about. He was with his big burly brother and a girl who I assumed was his sister because she was so tiny. I couldn't believe what I was saying, I vowed to myself that I would never fall in love again after what Phil did, but here I was fantasising over a boy I'd only just met.

I decided to pre-occupy myself and started to get dinner ready. I'd already marinated the chicken last night so all I had to do was to boil a few potatoes and some vegetables. It was an easy dinner that wouldn't take long.

I called Charlie to the dinner table once I'd cooked everything. He mmm'd and aah'd as usual and he was getting used to my cooking. At first he was a little sceptic about trying my food, but now he dug in like an animal. I liked pleasing my father this way; I felt it was the only way that I could.

He finished his dinner and put both of our plates in the sink. I took longer than usual eating, trying to delay going over to the Cullen's mansion, but I could only keep that up for a few minutes because Charlie was determined to find me a psychiatrist. Although I believed I didn't need one.

"So... are you ready to go." Charlie said after what seemed to be an eternity. I glanced over at the clock. It read 8:30.

"It's a bit late don't you think?" I said.

"Bella, I know what you're trying to do, but you're going to have to go over there sooner or later. Besides, Dr. Cullen is expecting us." Charlie said. "C'mon Bells, I only want what's best for you."

"Fine," I said with a loud sigh. I got my stuff ready and put on my shoes and coat. Although it was only a short walk down the path it was still Forks and it was cold and rainy.

Charlie walked beside me in silence until we reached the big white front door of the Cullen home. The front of the house was magnificent; it looked just as good close up as it did far away. Charlie pressed the doorbell and we waited until someone opened the door.

"Oh Charlie, we're been expecting you. You must be Bella." The door was opened by a beautiful woman with the same distinct shade of red hair just like Edward's. If it wasn't for that fact, I wouldn't have believed that she was their mother. She looked too young for that.

"Thank you, Esme." Charlie said and he pulled her in for a friendly hug.

"It's my pleasure Charlie. Come on in." She opened the door and I walked into the foyer. I was speechless. The inside was just like the outside; very white and very open. It was one giant room with a kitchen and dining room combined. It was all very posh and I couldn't imagine that this was Edward's home.

A blond man descended from the stairs just as we walked in. He must have been Edward's father because he too, was gorgeous. From what I had seen, all the Cullen's were beautiful.

"Charlie! I'm so glad that you came!" Dr. Cullen said as soon as he reached us. He looked at me. "Why don't we go to my office and see what we can do."

"Thank you Carlisle, for doing this. I know that you aren't a psychiatrist, but you are the best doctor that I know." Charlie said sincerely. All three of us made our way to Dr. Cullen's office, which was situated on the second floor of the mammoth house.

"So Bella..." Carlisle began as we ascended the stairs. "Charlie tells me that you have been through some very traumatic experiences."

_No shit... my mom died in my arms. That's not traumatic at all..._I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah...you can say that." I said aloud as we entered his office. It smelt like leather and a hospital. I hated hospitals.

"Take a seat, both of you." Dr. Cullen indicated with his hand to the two big leather chairs in front of his desk.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Dr. Cullen, but I don't need a psychiatrist." I said to him as soon as I sat down. "I'm only doing this to please my father." Charlie squirmed in his seat.

"Bella, I'm going to try and make this comfortable for us both, so please do call me Carlisle. I know what happened to you and from a doctor's perspective you do need a psychiatrist, and I will do all that I can to help you, okay?"

I hated the way that he talked to me like I was a little kid, it really pissed me off, but I listened intently to what he had to say.

"So... Bella, are you on any medication at all to help." He asked whilst writing some things down on a piece of paper.

"My old psychiatrist, Dr. Banner prescribed me with anti depressants, but they didn't seem to work so I stopped taking them when I got here. To be honest, since I've stopped taking them I feel fine during the day, I just feel at edge though. But the nights are worse... the nightmares..." I drifted off.

"I hear her screaming every night..." Charlie interrupted. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hmm..." Carlisle said again taking more notes. "I think that I can prescribe you with something that should help with the dreams, but it's not entirely going to work." He said before getting up and walking over to a cabinet where he stored all his drugs. "Take these," He said passing them to me. "They might help... you have to take them twice a day. I'll see you next week and we can discuss things... maybe without your father here?"

It was like he was able to read my mind... I felt that I couldn't tell Carlisle everything with my dad sitting right next to me.

"Hmmm... it smells like Esme is baking cookies." he said changing the subject. "Why don't you both stay for a while?" Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude." Charlie said, although it sounded as if he wanted to stay.

"Oh Charlie, you know what Esme is like. She would love it if you stayed."

"Fine then, we will. It will give Bella a chance to meet you children too. She starts school tomorrow and it would be nice for her to know some people." Charlie said hopefully.

"I'm afraid that my shenanigans aren't here. Their up to God knows what at a party down in Port Angeles, they are sure to be home late. But, I'm sure I could get Alice to come around tomorrow morning.

"Your kids are out on a school night? Are you sure?" Charlie said.

"I trust Alice and Emmett, but Edward… who knows what he will end up doing." We were walking back down the staircase now towards the kitchen. I was about to tell Carlisle about what Edward had done this afternoon, but I was interrupted by Esme.

"COOKIES!" she shouted. Wow... was she always this happy and upbeat? She put the tray right into my face and I was forced to take one.

She passed around the tray and everyone took some cookies. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme kept up conversation whilst I just wanted to go and sleep. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 10:30. I was just about to get up and leave when the front door burst open and all three Cullen children walked in.

Well, the two of them walked in whilst they dragged Edward through the front door. He was obviously very drunk.

"Edward!" Esme said loudly, which forced him to look up. A smirk spread over his face when he realised that his parents weren't alone. His eyes darted to mine and I had to look away.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again..." he slurred and he slumped his head down again.

"You two have met?" said Mr. and Mrs. Cullen simultaneously. Their gazes switched between Edward and me.

"No mom, I did not fuck her," Edward said and he tried to make his way over to the stairs, but Alice and Emmett stopped him easily.

"Edward, language! We have company. How do you know each other then? Bella?" She said before turning her gaze to me. Everyone was looking at me waiting for a reply.

"All he did was help me find my way home because I was lost in the woods." I said quietly.

"Now, if you don't excuse me, I need to go and puke." Edward said matter-of-factly. Alice and Emmett let go of him immediately and he stumbled his way upstairs.

"Emmett, Alice, go upstairs and see if your brother is okay." Esme said and she turned back to Charlie and me. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's fine," Charlie said with a forced smile. "Well, we best be off. It was nice catching up with you Esme and Carlisle, even thought the night didn't turn out as we expected."

We all exchanged hugs and goodbye and Charlie and I both made it home. As soon as I got in Charlie was already scolding me.

"Bella... I told you he was trouble. Can you please try and stay away from him; I think he'll be a bad impression on you." Charlie said.

I nodded although I knew I wasn't going to abide by this. I knew that I had to get to know Edward. He was mysterious and that's what made me like him so much more. I walked over to my bedroom to see if he had made it to him bedroom. The lights were all out so I'd assumed that he'd passed out somewhere.

I went into the bathroom and dressed into my pyjamas. I brushed my teeth and took my pill before tucking myself into bed and for the second night in a row thought of Edward.

**Well, I know it's a bit of a late update and I'm very sorry for that :( Anyway it would be awfully nice of you to press that little button and review lol ;)**


End file.
